Thin line between love and hate
by Nefretari
Summary: Ironhide remembers when he first met his sparkmate


**A/N Thanks PrimesSPARROW for being my beta reader :)**

It was three o'clock in the morning and in the Autobot base was quiet; all were asleep except for one weapon specialist. Ironhide earlier

awakened from his recharge; he turned in his berth and looked at his human femme who was sleeping next to him; she was his

sparkmate and she was pregnant with his sparklings. Ratchet confirmed that she is carrying twins; he smiled to himself as he watched his

sparkmate sleep. That someone told him a year ago he would bond and have sparklings with human femme; he would have shot him in

the place. Ironhide never liked humans it was a known fact and everyone knew that. For him humans were too aggressive; and when

Optimus decided that Ironhide is going to be her guardian he was not pleased; but Optimus was their leader and he had to obey his

orders. But that did not mean that he will allow her to take advantage of him. Like Sam were doing with Bumblebee. Of course it was far

from the truth but for Ironhide that was it. They are living creatures; soldiers not just vehicles. From the first day that he became her

guardian Ironhide knew that he will have problems with her. The truth was that the two of them in the beginning couldn't stand each

other. Ironhide remembered that with a smile on his face.

(Flashback)

"Ironhide could you please drive me to work? " a female asked.

"No"

"Why not"?

"I'm your guardian not your car. My job is to protect you and not to drive you around town. If you need transportation call a taxi" Ironhide

said.

"I have no time to wait for a taxi, I'm late for work, come on it will only take five minutes"

"Alex I said no"

"Come on Ironhide don't be a baby"

She doesn't understand the word no; well its time that I teach her the meaning of that word he thought.

"Get in" he said

Alex entered the car and the two of them drove off. After some time Ironhide drove off the road and headed towards the mud.

"Ironhide what are you doing"? She asked him but he didn't reply her.

At one point Ironhide opened the door; he made a ninety degrees turn and threw her in the mud; her face, hair, clothing, everything was

covered in mud. Ironhide transformed and knelt in front of her.

"Now listen to me, no means no; and next time I will not be so gentle with you".

Alex had somehow managed to get out of the mud; she looked at him angry and said:

"This means war"

Ironhide just laughed.

"Bring it on femme" he said with a laugh.

She cannot do anything to him, she is just human he thought; but he will soon learned the hard way how much this human can be

dangerous. Several days have passed since the incident, and Sideswipe and Ironhide went to a routine patrol. Of course they ran into

Decepticons; Ironhide being Ironhide immediately pulled his cannons.

"Take this Decepticons" he said and shot at them.

But instead of ammunition from cannons came out paper confetti.

"What the slag?" Ironhide said.

Decepticons looked at Ironhide's cannons shocked before they burst into laughter.

"Did you see that"? one of the Decepticons said laughing

"Yeah I saw it" the other Decepticons said

"You think this is funny"? Ironhide said angrily "I'll show you now, what's really funny"

And again he took aim at Decepticons; Decepticons stopped for a moment to laugh and looked at Ironhide. But when he again tried to

shoot; his cannons fell off. Ironhide was shocked how could it be he thought. Decepticons again began to laugh.

"You know what"? One of the Decepticons said, "Because you make us laugh we decided not to kill you tonight" and with these words he

turned and left and the other Decepticons follow his lead. When they left, Sideswipe approached Ironhide.

"What the slag was that"? he asked.

"It must have been those damn twins".

"I don't know they are not that smart" Sideswipe said

"Let's go back to the base"

When they returned to base Ironhide reviewed footage from security cameras.

The video footage showed Alex slowly unwinding the screws on the cannons and putting confetti in it while he was recharging. He was

pissed. No one touches his cannons. He could report her to Optimus but this was now personal. He rushed out of his room and went to

Alex's looking for some of her things for his target practice; he saw the papers on the table; in these papers were all the research that

she worked for months.

"Perfect", he said, and took the papers. The next scene that Ironhide remembers was Alex rushing out and shouting at him.

"Don't you dare Ironhide!" she screamed

He just looked at her and smiled before he threw the papers into the air and shot at them from his cannons.

"This is for touching my cannons" he said.

Alex was trembling with rage. After that he ended up in brig. But very soon she returned the favor. One evening during the night the

alarm sounded. Ironhide quickly jumped from his berth and ran to see what is going on. Unfortunately for him he stepped on the marbles

and fell on the floor; but it was not the end when he looked toward the ceiling; he saw two buckets hanging; and soon he was completely

covered with tar and feathers. Alex was standing a few feet from him and smiled.

"This is for my papers" she said.

Who knows how much the war would last between two of them; that one evening they weren't ambushed by Decepticons. That night

everything changed. They managed to escape from an ambush, but Ironhide suffered a serious injury. He was in stasis lock for weeks;

when he awoke from stasis lock; Ratchet told him that the whole time while he was in stasis lock Alex never left his side. Ironhide decided

that it's the time that two of them bury the hatchet.

As time went on Ironhide realized that he fell in love in Alex.

One day Alex went to a party; when a few hours later she returned home she saw Ironhide in front of her house.

She approached him and asked:

"What are you doing here"?

"I was in a routine patrol and I decided to stop by to see what's new with you"

"Not much I was at a party".

"Yeah I know, but there was no need for another man to drive you home when I'm around"

She looked at him and said: "Are you jealous because the other man drove me home"?

He did not say anything to that

"Oh my God you are jealous" she said with a laugh.

The only thing he hated more than Decepticons was when people laugh in his face.

He grabbed her and pulled her to himself

"Yes I'm jealous, I love you" he said.

She put her hand on his cheek

"Look at me we are just friends"

"I see" he said and released her

"No you silly Autobot I mean at the men who drove me home, I love you too " she said and kissed him.

Ironhide deepened the kiss he lifted her and carried her into the house. That night they bonded.

(End of flashback)

Ironhide again looked at his sparkmate. Optimus was right humans are not that bad when you get to know them a little better.


End file.
